wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dungeons
This is a list of nonhuman deities of ''Dungeons & Dragons, defined as those fictional deities worshipped in the ''Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) role-playing game primarily by nonhuman races. Religion is a fundamental element of the D&D game because it is required to support both the cleric class and the behavioural aspects of the ethical alignment system. Most of these deities appear in both the Greyhawk and Forgotten Realms campaign settings, and each setting has nonhuman gods which do not appear in the other setting. Publication history The first two nonhuman deities described in the first edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons were creations of Gary Gygax: Lolth in the adventure D1 Descent into the Depths of the Earth (1978),Gygax, Gary. Descent into the Depths of the Earth (TSR, 1978) and Blibdoolpoolp in D2 Shrine of the Kuo-Toa (1978).Gygax, Gary. Shrine of the Kuo-Toa (TSR, 1978) The original Deities and Demigods (1980) by James M. Ward presented a section with over 20 nonhuman deities from races such as bugbears, centaurs, dwarves, elves, giants, gnomes, goblins, halflings, hobgoblins, kobolds, kuo-toa, lizard men, locathah, mermen, ogres, orcs, sahuagin, and troglodytes, and introduced gods such as Moradin, Corellon Larethian, Vaprak, and Gruumsh.Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Roger E. Moore expanded the demihuman pantheons by four to five deities each in Dragon magazine in 1982, featuring the dwarves in Dragon #58,Moore, Roger "The Gods of the Dwarves." Dragon #58 (TSR, 1982) the halflings in Dragon #59,Moore, Roger E. "The Gods of the Halflings." Dragon #59 (TSR, March 1982) the elves in Dragon #60,Moore, Roger E. "The Gods of the Elves." Dragon #60 (TSR, April 1982) the gnomes in Dragon #61,Moore, Roger E. "The Gods of the Gnoms." Dragon #61 (TSR, May 1982) and the orcs in Dragon #62;Moore, Roger E. "The Gods of the Orcs." Dragon #62 (TSR, June 1982) these new gods were reprinted in the original Unearthed Arcana (1985).Gygax, Gary. Unearthed Arcana (TSR, 1985) In Dragon #63, Moore also added a deity each to the kobold, goblin, hobgoblin, and gnoll pantheons.Moore, Roger E. "The Humanoids: All About Kobolds, Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Gnolls." Dragon #63 (TSR, July 1982) In second edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the book Monster Mythology (1992) by Carl Sargent covered more than 100 nonhuman deities, including nearly all of those introduced previously, as well as making gods out of the dragons Bahamut and Tiamat and demon lords Demogorgon, Juiblex, and Yeenoghu – all five from the original 1977 Monster Manual, and the demon lords Baphomet and Kostchtchie from the original Monster Manual II (1982). Monster Mythology more than doubled the count of nonhuman deities from first edition, and detailed new gods for Underdark races such as beholders, illithids, myconids, and svirfnebli, new undersear gods, new draconic gods, and new faerie gods.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Rillifane Rallathil, an omission from the book, was detailed in Dragon #191 (1993).Sargent, Carl. The Elven Pantheon — Completed! Dragon Magazine #191 (TSR, 1993) Chris Perry expanded the elven pantheon in Dragon #236,Perry, Chris. "The Seldarine Revisited." Dragon #236 (TSR, 1996) and Dragon #251.Perry, Chris. "Magic of the Seldarine." Dragon #251. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998 Bahamut and Tiamat appeared in a preview article for the third edition, in Dragon #272 (June 2000).Williams, Skip. "Bahamut and Tiamat." Dragon #272 (Paizo Publishing, 2000) In third edition Dungeons & Dragons, Corellon Larethian, Garl Glittergold, Gruumsh, Moradin, and Yondalla were made part of the core pantheon of deities presented in the Player's Handbook (2000),Tweet, Jonathan, Cook, Monte, Williams, Skip. Player's Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) and were more fully detailed in Deities and Demigods (2002), along with Bahamut, Tiamat, Lolth, and Kurtulmak.Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) The priesthoods of these gods were detailed in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Some of the pantheons were detailed again, some with completely different compositions, including the dwarvish and gnomish pantheons in Races of Stone (2004),Noonan, David, Jesse Decker, and Michelle Lyons. Races of Stone (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) the elvish and halfling pantheons in Races of the Wild (2005),Williams, Skip. Races of the Wild, Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005 and the draconic pantheon in Races of the Dragon (2006).Kestrel, Gwendolyn FM, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, and Kolja Raven Liquette. Races of the Dragon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006 In fourth edition Dungeons & Dragons, Corellon, Gruumsh, and Moradin remained part of the core pantheon presented in the Player's Handbook (2008), and Bahamut, Tiamat, and Sehanine was added.Heinsoo, Rob, Andy Collins, and James Wyatt. Player's Handbook. (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) Greyhawk In Dragon #92 (December 1984), Gary Gygax indicated many of the demihuman deities as legal for the Greyhawk setting. ] From the Ashes (1992) by Carl Sargent detailed some the nonhuman gods active in the second edition Greyhawk setting,Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992) while the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer did the same for the third edition.Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Forgotten Realms Dwarves Deep (1990) by Ed Greenwood detailed the dwarven pantheon as it appeared in the Forgotten Realms setting, and added four new gods.Greenwood, Ed. Dwarves Deep (TSR, 1990) The Forgotten Realms version of the draconic pantheon first appeared in the original Draconomicon (1990).Findley, Nigel, Christopher Kubasik, Carl Sargent, John Terra, and William Tracy. Draconomicon. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990 The Drow of the Underdark (1991) by Greenwood detailed the drow pantheon of the Forgotten Realms, introducing three new gods as well.Greenwood, Ed. The Drow of the Underdark (TSR, 1991) The drow, dwarven, elven, gnomish, and halfling pantheons were given very details description for their role in the Forgotten Realms in the second edition book Demihuman Deities (1998),Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998) and were revisited along with the orcish pantheon in the third edition book Faiths and Pantheons (2002). Planescape The nonhuman deities made appearances throughout the Planescape line, but were heavily detailed in On Hallowed Ground (1996) by Colin McComb.McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Categories # Demihuman powers - This refers to deities worshipped by core races besides humans (such as elves and dwarves). # Monster powers - This refers to the deities of the monstrous races intended as enemies of the players rather than player races. Whether they should be considered true deities or not is debated. Demihuman deities Demihuman deities refers to the gods of the core races besides humans (E.G... Elves, Dwarves, ETC. Note that Goliaths, Illumians and Raptorans are special, additional core races that were described in the Races of Stone, Races of Destiny and Races of the Wild supplement books respectively. An article does not currently exist for any of these races.) Dwarven deities *Abbathor, intermediate god of greed. *Berronar Truesilver, intermediate goddess of safety, truth, home and healing. *Clanggedin Silverbeard, intermediate god of battle and war. *Dugmaren Brightmantle, lesser god of scholarship, discovery and invention. *Dumathoin, intermediate god of exploration and mining. Keeper of Secrets. *Hanseath, lesser god of war, carousing and alcohol. *Laduguer, intermediate god of magic weapons, artisans, magic and duergar. *Moradin, greater god of all dwarves, as well as creation, smithing, protection, metalcraft and stonework. (also a core power) *Muamman Duathal, lesser god of expatriates, urban dwarves, travellers and exiles. *Mya, greater goddess of clan, family and wisdom. *Roknar, lesser god of greed, intrigue, lies and earth. *Tharmekhûl, demigod of the forge, fire and warfare. *Thautam, intermediate god of magic and darkness. *Ulaa, intermediate goddess of the earth *Valkauna, intermediate goddess of oaths, death and birth. *Vergadain, intermediate god of wealth and luck. Elven deities Most of the elven deities (other than Corellon Larethian) are found in the Races of the Wild supplement. They are organized in a pantheon called the Seldarine — a term which originated in Dragon magazine issue #60, but has been most widely used in the Forgotten Realms setting. *Alobal Lorfiril, demigod of hedonism, mirth, magic and revelry. *Aerdrie Faenya, intermediate goddess of air, weather, avians, rain and fertility. *Corellon Larethian, greater god of all elves, as well as magic, music, arts, crafts, warfare and poetry. (also a core power) *'Deep Sashelas' is the elf patron deity of aquatic elves. He is also a god of creation, knowledge, beauty, and magic. His holy symbol is a dolphin.Running the Realms by Ed Greenwood and Jeff Grubb, copyright 1993 TSR, Inc. Deep Sashelas was first detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980).Ward, James and Robert J. Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) *Elebrin Liothiel, intermediate god of nature, gardens, orchards and harvest. *'Erevan Ilesere' is the elven deity of Mischief, Change, Rogues and Changelings. Erevan is a fickle, utterly unpredictable god who can change his appearance at will. His symbol is a nova star with asymmetrical rays. Erevan Ilesere was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Elven Point of View," in Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982). While Erevan Ilesere is generally depicted as male and elven, he is able to change his appearance at will, leading all other details to vary wildly. Even his height can vary between one inch and six feet, but he does invariably wear an item of green clothing. *Fenmarel Mestarine, lesser deity of wild elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation. *Hanali Celanil ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is the elf intermediate goddess of love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists. Her symbol is a gold heart. Hanali is being of timeless beauty and benign nature, she always forgives minor transgressions and delights in rewarding her followers with the bliss of unexpected love and affection. She embodies romance, beauty, love, and joy in elven spirits, and her only flaws being her own mild vanity and flighty nature. Although she rarely appears to her faithful, Hanali delights in seeing the growth of love among elves, and she often acts in secret to protect young lovers. Her allies include the halfling goddesses Cyrrollalee and Sheela Peryroyl, as well as Aphrodite of the Greek pantheon. She lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea, where she often bathes in the Evergold, an immense crystal fountain which she shares only with Aphrodite. She was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Elven Point of View," in Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982).Moore, Roger E. "The Elven Point of View." Dragon #60 (TSR, April 1982) In Dragon #92 (December 1984), Gary Gygax indicated this as one of the deities legal for the Greyhawk setting. *Labelas Enoreth ( ), the Lord of the Continuum, is an elven deity who governs the orderly passage of time and guards against those who would alter the path of history. Together with Sehanine Moonbow, he oversees the long life span of the elves and their lives after they have left the mortal realms. His symbol is the setting sun, and his domains are chaos, elf, good, knowledge, and time. Like Corellon Larethian, Labelas appears as a being male and female at once, both and neither, though he always has silver eyes and hair. He wears pale-colored robes of green, blue, white, and gray. He is a philosopher, a patient teacher and instructor, who gives wisdom and knowledge to young and old alike. Labelas has good relations with the rest of the Seldarine, the elven pantheon of gods, though he can get impatient with Erevan Ilesere's tricks. He is closely allied with Mystra, both in her previous aspect as Mystryl the human God of time and in her current aspect as the Lady of Mysteries. Labelas was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Elven Point of View," in Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982). He appears in the Forgotten Realms comic, featured prominently in the story arc "An Avatar Story".Realms #15 - 18 *Rillifane Rallathil, intermediate god of wood elves, woodlands, nature and druids. *Sehanine Moonbow, intermediate goddess of mysticism, dreams, far journeys, death, full moons and transcendence. *Shevarash, lesser deity of vengeance, loss, crusades and hatred of the drow. *Solonor Thelandira, intermediate god of archery, hunting and wilderness survival. *Vandria Gilmadrith, intermediate goddess of war, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance and decision. *Ye'Cind, deity of musical magick, and music in general. Gnome deities *Baervan Wildwanderer, intermediate god of forests, nature and travel. *Baravar Cloakshadow, lesser god of illusions, protection, deception and hatred of goblinoids. *Callarduran Smoothhands, intermediate god of earth, good, healing and protection. *Flandal Steelskin, intermediate god of mining, smithing and fitness. *Gaerdal Ironhand, lesser god of protection, vigilance and combat. *Garl Glittergold, greater god of all gnomes, as well as protection, humor, trickery, gemcutting and smithing. (also a core power) * Gelf Darkhearth, intermediate god of entropy and revenge. * The Glutton, lesser god of disaster and greed. *Nebelun *Ril Cleverthrush, lesser god of invention, creation and sky. *Segojan Earthcaller, intermediate god of earth and nature. *Sheyanna Flaxenstrand, intermediate goddess of love, beauty and passion. *Urdlen, intermediate god of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred and blind destruction. Halfling deities *Arvoreen, intermediate god of protection, vigilance and war. *Brandobaris, lesser god of stealth, thieves and adventuring. * Charmalaine, a hero-goddess of Greyhawk, sponsored by Brandobaris. (Living Greyhawk Journal, issue 3) *Cyrrollalee, intermediate goddess of friendship, trust and home. *Dallah Thaun, intermediate goddess of secrets, guile, thieves and rogues, acquisition of wealth and death. She is the darker aspect of Yondalla. *Sheela Peryroyl, intermediate goddess of nature, agriculture and weather. *Urogalan, demigod of earth, death and protection of the dead. *Yondalla, greater goddess of all halflings, as well as family, law and protection. (also a core power). Monster deities Monster deities refers to the gods of the monstrous races; in other words, those of races that are primarily to fight and are not generally intended as player characters. Not all of these beings are actually gods. The dividing line between a god-like being and a true god in the D&D cosmology really seems to be the ability to grant divine spells to cleric worshipers and other divine casters. Most of the beings listed below are actually just very powerful extra-planar beings, though many have designs on godhood. Dragon deities Bahamut and Tiamat are described in the primary materials for Dungeons & Dragons 3rd and 3.5th editions. Other draconic deities are described in sources such as Draconomicon and Races of the Dragon. *Aasterinian, demigoddess of play, invention and pleasure. Messenger of Io. *Astilabor, lesser goddess of acquisitiveness, status and wealth. *Bahamut, lesser god of good (metallic) dragons, wisdom and the wind. (also an additional core power) *Chronepsis is the dragon deity of Fate, Death, and Judgment. His symbol is an unblinking draconic eye. He is truly neutral in all things, dispassionate and unconcerned with the unfolding of events. He observes, but does not act except to guide the spirits of dragons into the afterlife. While he is a god of "eternal law," he cares nothing for justice, as Lendys does. Chronepsis never speaks or communicates. Chronepsis is said to know the future and how all things will end, but he will not reveal this knowledge to others. The Watcher, as Chronepsis is known, appears as a colorless dragon with dull, decaying skin through which yellowed bones poke, making him an outsider in the struggle between metallic and chromatic dragonkind. A magical brass harp hovers above his head. Chronepsis was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. *Faluzure, lesser god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion. *Garyx, lesser god of fire, destruction and renewal. *Hlal, lesser god of humor, storytelling and inspiration. *Io, greater god of all dragons, as well as balance and peace. *Lendys, lesser god of balance and justice. *Sardior, lesser dragon god of gem dragons, psionics, secrets, knowledge, and the night. *Tamara, lesser goddess of life, light and mercy. *Tiamat, lesser goddess of evil (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed and cruelty. (also an additional core power) Drow deities The deities of the drow, an evil, underground-dwelling subrace of true Elves, are arranged in a corrupted version of the Elven pantheon called the Dark Seldarine. *Eilistraee, lesser goddess of good (renegade) drow, song, beauty, dance, swordwork, hunting and moonlight. *Kiaransalee, demigoddess of undead and vengeance. *Lolth, greater goddess of all drow, as well as spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins. (also a core power and a nondeity power) *Vhaeraun, lesser god of male drow, thievery and evil activity on the surface. Vhaeraun was first detailed in the book The Drow of the Underdark (TSR, 1991), with additional details in Monster Mythology (1992), On Hallowed Ground (1996), Demihuman Deities (1998),Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998) and Faiths and Pantheons (2002).Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Zinzerena, demigoddess of chaos and assassins. Fey deities The deities of fey and other mystical, nature-loving creatures are arranged in a pantheon called the Seelie Court. The Seelie Court is its own planar realm that travels between the various Upper Planes as its members desire, most frequently on the Beastlands, Ysgard, and Arborea. It is divided into two circles. The Inner Circle is closely associated with Queen Titania, and includes her consort Oberon, their children Damh and Verenestra, their court jester Squelaiche, and Eachthighern, their steed. The Outer Circle is more loosely allied, and either do not consider Titania to be their liege, as Skerrit does not, or spend most of their time away from the court, as Fionnghuala does. Still, Titania bears them as much love as she does the members of the Inner Circle. *Caoimhin, demigod of killmoulis, food, shyness and friendship. *Damh, lesser god of korreds, satyrs, atomies, dance, song, and celebrations. *Eachthighern, lesser god of unicorns, pegasi, healing, loyalty and protection. *Emmantiensien, lesser god of treants, trees, and deep and hidden magic. *Fionnghuala, demigoddess of swanmays, communications and sorority. *Nathair Sgiathach, intermediate god of pseudodragons, faerie dragons, sprites, pixies, grigs, mischief and pranks. *Oberon, lesser god of nature, wild places and animals. Titania's consort. *Skerrit, lesser god of centaurs, community and natural balances. *Squelaiche, demigod of leprechauns, trickery and illusions. *Titania, greater goddess of all Fey, as well as their realms, friendship and magic. Leader of the Seelie Court and Oberon's consort. *Verenestra, lesser goddess of dryads, nymphs, sylphs, female fey, charm and beauty. Evil-aligned fey venerate a dark, corrupted version of the Seelie Court called the Unseelie Court. This consists of only one member, who was exiled from the Seelie Court due to her evil ways: *Queen of Air and Darkness, intermediate goddess of evil fey, magic, illusions, darkness and murder. Giant deities *Annam, greater god of all giants, as well as magic, knowledge, fertility and Philosophy. *Grolantor, intermediate god of hill giants, ettins, hunting and combat. *Iallanis, lesser goddess of good giants, love, mercy and beauty. *Karontor, lesser god of fomorians, deformity, hatred and beasts. *Memnor, intermediate god of pride, mental prowess and control. *Skoraeus Stonebones, intermediate god of stone giants. *Stronmaus, greater god of cloud giants, storm giants, sun, sky, weather and joy. *Surtr, intermediate god of fire giants. *Thrym, intermediate god of frost giants, cold, ice and magic. *Diancastra Goblin deities *Bargrivyek is the goblin deity of cooperation and territory. He is known as the Peacekeeper because he tolerates no war between goblin tribes. However, he is not a gentle god and he desires to see goblins destroy their enemies, particularly orcs. Bargrivyek was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Bargrivyek appears as a large (8 feet tall) goblin with a high domed forehead. He wears a calm expression and carries a white-tipped flail. Bargrivyek's deceptively titled realm of The Peacable Lands can be found on Avernus, the first layer of Baator. Here he trains his goblin armies and leads raids against the realm of Kurtulmak, god of the kobolds. *Grankhul, bugbear god of hunting, senses, surprise and stealth. *Hruggek, god of bugbears. *Khurgorbaeyag, lesser god of slavery, oppression and morale. *Maglubiyet, greater god of all goblins and goblinoids, as well as war and rulership. *Nomog-Geaya, god of hobgoblins, war and authority. *Skiggaret, bugbear god of fear. *Stalker is the goblinoid deity of hate, death, and cold. This god has no true worshippers, and is an enemy of all things that live. Its symbol is a creeping shadow. Stalker was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Stalker takes the form of a slow shadow, its size varying from two to twenty feet in length as the entity desires. It continuously radiates magical fear, and is especially proficient with cold-related spells. Lycanthrope deities *Balador, Father Bear, is god of werebears, protection, and fraternity. He is wise and thoughtful. Balador was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Balador most commonly manifests as a bear, but he may also appear as a tall, tanned, handsome human ranger . Balador roams the Beastlands, with his lair, Ursis, in Brux. He takes his food from the rivers and lakes, sometimes persuading other deities to brew honeyed mead for him. *Daragor is a god of bestial and instinctual lycanthropes; his portfolio includes marauding beasts, bloodlusts, and pain. His symbol is a werewolf's head. Daragor was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Daragor appears either as a 12-foot-long wolf or as a seawolf, a fierce shapechanger similar to a seal with a wolf's head. In either form, his fur is gray, his paws and mouth are stained with blood, and his eyes glow red. Daragor considers himself the enemy of all other lycanthropic gods. *Eshebala is the foxwoman deity of vanity, charm, greed, and cunning. Her symbol is a female fox. Eshebala was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood. Eshebala appears as a foxwoman, a shapely fur-covered female with a fox's head, or as a beautiful young elf maiden. She is bedecked in rich clothing and jewels, and carries a silver mirror. Eshebala is wily and vain. She favors beautiful things and intelligent things. She collects jewelry, art, and other fine things, the tackier and flashier the better. She prefers to overcome her opponents using subtlety rather than force, seducing and devouring handsome males out of boredom. She loves gossip, and always insists on being the center of attention. *Ferrix is the weretiger deity of play, curiosity, and hunting. Ferrix can be found wandering the plane of the Beastlands, but has no permanent realm there. Ferrix was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood. Ferrix is the feminine counterpart to her brother Balador, the Mother Tigress to his Father Bear. Some myths say that Balador and Ferrix are the complements of the primordial shadow-archetype of Daragor and Eshebala; together, the archetypal foursome have some profound fate at the end of all things. *Squerrik is the wererat deity of thievery, disguise, and concealment. He normally appears in his hybrid humanoid rat form. Squerrik was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Squerrik is physically weak and cowardly, constantly seeking protective magic and disguises to hold imagined enemies at bay. Squerrik's avatar appears in ratman form, dressed in filthy leathers and cotton pants. Squerrik doesn't care much for his shamans, providing them with little additional support beyond the standard grant of spellcasting ability and expecting them to be capable of protecting themselves. Orc deities *Bahgtru, intermediate god of strength and combat. *Gruumsh, greater god of all orcs, as well as conquest, strength, survival and territory. (also a core power) *Ilneval, intermediate god of warfare. *Luthic, lesser goddess of female orcs, fertility, medicine and servitude. *Shargaas, intermediate god of darkness and thieves. *Yurtrus, intermediate god of death and disease. Other deities *Aventernus, god of aventi.Baker, Richard, Joseph D. Carriker, and Jennifer Clarke-Wilkes. Stormwrack (Wizards of the Coast, 2005) *Blibdoolpoolp is the deity worshipped by the kuo-toa race. She is also known as the "Sea Mother." Blibdoolpoolp was first fully described in Shrine of the Kuo-Toa (1978) by Gary Gygax. Blibdoolpoolp usually takes the form of a nude human female, with a lobster's head and claws in place of humanoid parts. At close range, her gaze causes insanity. Blibdoolpoolp's realm is called "The Murky Depths", and is located on the Elemental Plane of Water. Blibdoolpoolp is worshipped chiefly by kuo-toa. *Cegilune is the hag deity of larvae, hags, and the moon. She is the patron goddess of all hags, including night hags. Her symbol is an overflowing black cauldron. Cegilune was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood. Cegilune appears as a filthy hag with yellow-brown skin. She may also appear as a young human or elf woman, or as a homely old lady. Very rarely, she'll manifest as a scruffy orc or goblinoid woman. In all of her forms, she carries a small iron pot. *Diinkarazan is the derro deity of vengeance. He is tall and gaunt; his blankly staring face is dominated by huge red eyes with black pin-point pupils. His long streaming hair changes texture, color, and appearance randomly. He is the second derro created by the ancient Suloise, nearly as powerful a spellcaster as his brother Diirinka. They achieved apotheosis together, and together they explored the caverns of Ilsensine for the magical lore they would need to "perfect" their race. When Diirinka betrayed him, Diinkarazan was imprisoned by Ilsensine in the Abyss, where he thinks of nothing but vengeance, blaming the derro for his suffering. He is kept in the Prison of the Mad God on the 586th layer of the Abyss, a whirling vortex of air and gas with rings of stones flying randomly about while he is constantly tormented by illusions of the things he most fears. He is bound to a stone throne, and cannot move, though every 50 years or so he manages to create an avatar to stalk derro communities and slay everything that moves. He was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. *Diirinka is the derro deity of magic, savants, knowledge, and cruelty. His symbol is a spiral of gray, black, and white. His magical power was stolen from Ilsensine, and he passes this power on to his followers. Diirinka was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Diirinka is an unpleasant deity who will betray anyone for his own ends. When he dispatches avatars, it is normally for the sake of uncovering lost magic or merely to torment others for his amusement. He cares little about what his followers choose to do. If he punishes them, it is usually an act of random cruelty rather than for any real purpose. *Eadro is the deity worshipped by the locathah race and merfolk race. His sacred animal is the jellyfish. His symbol is a spiral, indicating growth through unity. Eadro was first fully detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980). The locathah and merfolk believe their deity washes their gills with the Water of Life before dropping them into the Current of Existence. Eadro is aloof from other races, caring only about the merfolk and locathah he created. He watches them carefully, knowing the potential for conflict between them. He also keeps his eye on the races of evil that threaten them from without. *Gaknulak, kobold demigod of protection, stealth, trickery and traps. *Ghaunadaur, god of slimes, oozes, molds and renegade drow. *Gorellik, god of gnolls, hunting, hyenas and hyaenodons. Has lost most of his power to Yeenoghu. *Great Mother is the creator and primary racial deity of beholders, gibbering orbs, and the various races of beholder-kin. The Great Mother is the beholder deity of magic, fertility, and tyranny. Its symbol is an egg with an eye peering out of its center. Great Mother was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood. In avatar form, the Great Mother appears as a huge, bloated beholder with rocks, gems, scraps of armor and weapons, shells, monstrous teeth, intact skeletons, and other debris stuck in its carapace. *Gzemnid is a beholder deity. Gzemnid is the beholder deity of gases, fogs, obscurement, and deception. Gzemnid was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Within the game, Gzemnid is an elusive creature, rumored to have excellent command over illusionary magic, especially spells dealing with obscurement or area distortion. It is also known as "the gas giant" on account of his aptitude towards spells of elemental air. *'Ilsensine' is the patron deity of illithids (also known as mind flayers). Ilsensine was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996). *Jazirian, god of couatls, community, peace, learning and parenthood. *Kaelthiere, god of salamanders, azers, and efreets. *Kanchelsis is a deity of blood, debauchery, magic, and vampirism. His symbol is a bat with glowing red eyes. Kanchelsis was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Kanchelsis's primary servants are the blood fiends (vampiric demons) Memnul, Dagrobard, and Vonce. Kanchelsis is also the mastermind behind and ultimate leader of the Union of Eclipses, a world-spanning brotherhood of undead spellcasters (introduced in Dungeon #123).Caralya, Anson. "Quicksilver Hourglass." Dungeon #123. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005 Kanchelsis's dogma, like the deity, is split, involving both a hunger for sophistication and debauchery and a terrible, insatiable lust for blood and violence. *Koriel, god of ki-rin, learning, protection and vigilance against evil *Kuraulyek is the patron deity of urds. Kuraulyek was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Kuraulyek appears as a blue-skinned urd with feathered wings. He rides a huge bat. Feathers can be plucked from his wings, which turn into air elementals. Kuraulyek's realm of Urdsrest can be found on the Gray Waste of Hades. He hides in this gloomy cave in Hades, seldom leaving his dismal home. The lair is defended by a force of monstrous mobats. *Kurtulmak (meaning "to survive" in Turkish) is the chief deity worshipped by the kobold race. Kurtulmak is the god trapmaking, mining and war. The other main god worshipped by the kobolds is Gaknulak the god of Protection, Stealth, Trickery, and Traps. A lesser-known kobold demigod is Dakarnok. Kurtulmak lives in the underground realm of "Draukari" on Avernus, the first layer of the plane of Baator. Kurtulmak was first fully detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980). *Laogzed is the deity worshipped by reptilian troglodyte race. Its symbol is an oozing toad-lizard, or a lizard's head. Laogzed's sacred animal is the toad. James M. Ward created Laogzed for the ''Deities and Demigods cyclopedia (1980).Ward, James, and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Laogzed is described as a disgusting, vile being who resembles both a toad and a lizard. His skin is covered with loose patches of dead flesh, and oozes an acidic poison. It is said that Laogzed is a declining power, a single-minded deity concerned only with filling its disgusting maw with food. It has no interest in its followers or priests aside from how good they might be to eat. Its lack of concern for the Realms or its worship is likely to lead to its eventual extinction. *'Maanzecorian' is the illithid deity of knowledge and philosophy. Maanzecorian was killed by Tenebrous while the latter was trying to return to his former existence as the Demon Prince Orcus.Cook, Monte. Dead Gods (TSR, 1997) Maanzecorian first appeared in second edition AD&D in Monster Mythology (1992). *Mak Thuum Ngatha, god of tsochari, psurlons, nilshai, infinite knowledge, destruction of barriers and the spanning of space and time. His unholy symbol is nine squiggly lines arranged in a fan. *Mellifleur is the god of lichdom and magic. Mellifleur is also known as the "Lichlord." His symbol is a crystal vial held in a skeletal hand, with a ring on its fourth finger. Mellifleur was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Mellifleur encourages mortals to explore the secrets of life and death, and to ultimately become undead themselves. Mellifleur is opposed by Nerull, who seeks to recapture and absorb Mellifleur's power. For this reason, some neutral good deities will occasionally aid Mellifleur in the hopes of keeping the forces of Evil divided. *Meriadar, intermediate god of mongrelfolk, patience, meditation, tolerance, arts and crafts. *Merrshaulk, god of yuan-ti. *Panzuriel is a deity of murder, confusion, subversion, and evil creatures of the sea. His symbol is a left footprint, a kraken's head, or a squid eye surrounded by nine tentacles. Panzuriel was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Panzuriel manifests as a hunchbacked old humanoid figure with gills and green, scaly skin, which fades to yellow on his underbelly. His left leg ends in a crystalline foot, and he grasps a staff in his taloned hands to support himself as he limps onto dry land. He has shining green eyes. In prehistoric times, Panzuriel's influence was banished from the Prime Material Plane by Deep Sashelas and Procan. Bitter and enraged at his banishment, he directs his minions to work against sea elves and the servants of Procan and other sea deities opposed to his works. *'Parrafaire' is the naga deity of guardianship. He guards magical secrets and hidden places underground. His symbol is a male naga head with feathered ears. Parrafaire was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. *Persana, god of tritons and architecture. He is described as a green-skinned, muscular Triton, and his symbol is a trident and conch. He was first described in the book Monster Mythology (1992), and later appeared in the book On Hallowed Ground. *Piscaethces, god of aboleths *Primus, god of modrons. *Psilofyr, god of myconids, community, healing and philosophy. *Quorlinn, god of kenku, trickery, disguise and thievery. *Ramenos, god of bullywugs, somnolence, intoxication and decay. *Ravanna, god of rakshasas. *Remnis, god of giant eagles, sky and service, appearing as a giant golden eagle. He is also worshiped by some aarakocra in the Forgotten Realms.slade, Ed Greenwood, Julia Martin, Steven E. Schend, Paul Jaquays, and Steve Perrin. The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier, TSR, Inc., 1996. *'Sekolah' is a powerful devil Baker, Richard, and Joseph D. Carriker Jr, and Jennifer Clarke Wilkes. Stormwrack. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005 and the primary deity worshipped by the sahuagin race. Sekolah was first fully detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980). *Semuanya, god of lizardfolk, survival and propagation. *Sess'Innek is a tanar'ri lord that is worshipped by the lizard kings as a deity of Civilization and Dominion. His symbol is a green, clawed, reptilian hand. Sess'Innek was first detailed in the book ''Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood. Sess'innek takes the form of a six-armed lizard king with brown vestigial wings. Each of his six hands wields a longsword of potent magical power. Sess'innek dwells on the seventh layer of the Abyss, known as Kearackinin, or the Phantom Plane. *Shekinester, goddess of naga. *Sixin, god of xill, war, intrigue and deception. *Surminare, god of selkies, beauty and peace. *Syranita is the aarakocra deity of protection and watchfulness, and is the patron deity of the aarakocra. Syranita was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood. Syranita appears as an aarakocra female with silver skin and pink-gold feathers. Syranita is the sole aerial member of the asathalfinare, partly because of her great friendship with Aerdrie Faenya and consequent friendship with Deep Sashelas. She seeks as many friends among the gods as possible for her gentle race. Stronmaus and Remnis are good friends of hers. *Trishina, lesser god of love, fidelity, the young, play *Vaprak is the deity worshiped by ogres and trolls. Vaprak is also known as "The Destroyer." His symbol is a taloned hand. Vaprak was created by James M. Ward for Deities and Demigods (1980). Vaprak has a humanoid form colored an exceedingly horrid mottled brown and green. He has an elemental, savage quality that endears him to ogres and trolls. Vaprak holds the other giantish gods in awe and respect, however, and fears that his race may abandon him to worship them. He is not a planner or a thinker; he merely destroys, ferociously, as quickly as he can, urging his followers to do the same. Vaprak urges his followers to combat, aggression, and frenzy; his own fears help fuel his anxiousness that they keep themselves busy. *Wastri, god of amphibians, bigotry, and self-deception. *Whale Mother, goddess of darfellan. *Yeenoghu is a Demon Prince, the Demon Lord of Gnolls, and the bestial embodiment of savage butchery. His personal weapon is his dreaded triple flail, created from the bones and skin of a slain god.Schwalb, Robert J. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv." Dragon #364, June 2008. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/dnd/files/364_Demonomicon.pdf Yeenoghu commands the obedience of ghouls and ghasts (mainly through his subjugation of the entity known as the King of Ghouls). His worshippers sometimes paint his eye on their weapons and armor so that their patron can see the atrocities they commit in his name. Yeenoghu is one of the first demon lords to appear in the Dungeons and Dragons game, and was created by Gary Gygax. Yeenoghu first appears in the first edition ''Monster Manual (1977).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) Yeenoghu combines the worst features of a gnoll and demon in one immense form. Standing tall, his body is gaunt and lanky, and patches of yellow fur stained with brown spots cover him. Goliath deities The gods of the goliaths are mentioned in Races of Stone: *Kavaki, the Ram-Lord, greater god of all goliaths as well as competition; *Kuliak, the Dead Goddess, demigoddess of the dead and exiles; *Manethak, the Wise Hunter, intermediate god of hunting and lore; *Naki-Uthai, the Brave Climber, lesser god of mountains, climbing and bravery; *Theleya, the Fertile One, intermediate goddess of fertility and growth; *Vanua, the Harbinger of Woe, lesser god of natural disasters and misfortune. Illumian deities The gods of the illumians are mentioned in Races of Destiny: *Alausha, demigoddess of learning, books and grief; *Glautru, demigod of prophecy, fate, life and death; *Soorinek, demigoddess of intrigue, secrets and betrayal; *Syeret, demigod of inspiration, light and creativity; *Tarmuid, demigod of all illumians, as well as magic and languages; *Wathaku, demigod of entropy, wrath and endings. Raptoran deities The gods of the raptorans are mentioned in Races of the Wild: *Duthila, lesser goddess of autumn, hunting and abundance; *Kithin, lesser god of winter, the dead and dying, barrenness and paucity; *Lliendil, intermediate god of weather, rain, storms, sun, wind, change and trickery; *Nilthina, lesser god of summer, abundance, warmth, growth and lore; *Tuilviel Glithien, greater god of all raptorans, as well as night birds, stars and moon; *Ventila, lesser goddess of spring, fertility, growth and love. See also * [[List of Dungeons & Dragons deities|List of Dungeons & Dragons deities]] * List of Greyhawk deities * List of Forgotten Realms deities References * Category:Lists of fictional deities